Question: For a certain value of $k,$ the system
\begin{align*}
x + ky + 3z &= 0, \\
3x + ky - 2z &= 0, \\
2x + 4y - 3z &= 0
\end{align*}has a solution where $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are all nonzero.  Find $\frac{xz}{y^2}.$
Explanation: We can write the system as
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 & k & 3 \\ 3 & k & -2 \\ 2 & 4 & -3 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 0 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]This system has a nontrivial system exactly when the determinant of the matrix is 0.  This determinant is
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & k & 3 \\ 3 & k & -2 \\ 2 & 4 & -3 \end{vmatrix} &= \begin{vmatrix} k & -2 \\ 4 & -3 \end{vmatrix} - k \begin{vmatrix} 3 & -2 \\ 2 & -3 \end{vmatrix} + 3 \begin{vmatrix} 3 & k \\ 2 & 4 \end{vmatrix} \\
&= ((k)(-3) - (-2)(4)) - k((3)(-3) - (-2)(2)) + 3((3)(4) - (k)(2)) \\
&= 44 - 4k.
\end{align*}Hence, $k = 11.$

The system becomes
\begin{align*}
x + 11y + 3z &= 0, \\
3x + 11y - 2z &= 0, \\
2x + 4y - 3z &= 0
\end{align*}Subtracting the first two equations, we get $2x - 5z = 0,$ so $z = \frac{2}{5} x.$  Substituting into the third equation, we get
\[2x + 4y - \frac{6}{5} x = 0.\]This simplifies to $y = -\frac{1}{5} x.$  Therefore,
\[\frac{xz}{y^2} = \frac{x \cdot \frac{2}{5} x}{\left( -\frac{1}{5} x \right)^2} = \boxed{10}.\]